Tank:G64 Panther II
Panther II front left view image:Panther II front view 2.jpg‎ Panther II front right view image:Panther II back view 1.jpg‎ Panther II back left view image:Panther II back view 2.jpg‎ Panther II back right view |Sidebar_Camostop=9.70 |Sidebar_Camomove=7.10 |Sidebar_Camofire=2.30 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.767 |Sidebar_Passmed=0.959 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.104 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.096 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.356 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.153 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.153 |InTheGame_pros= * Has the 8.8cm L/100 gun, inarguably the best sniping weapon available to any Tier VIII meds * Decent acceleration and top speed with good terrain resistance compensating for low hp/t * Decently sloped upper glacis * Good weight for ramming * Good penetration and damage |InTheGame_cons= * Bad traverse speed, can get circled by light tanks or even some mediums * Large silhouette for a medium * Poorly armored lower glacis plate and engine can get damaged from hits there * Turret is very poorly armored, though the mantlet and narrow shape can lead to bounces * Extremely lacking damage per minute with the 8,8cm L/100 |InTheGame_performance= The Panther II is a solid and capable tank in the right hands; understanding its strengths and weaknesses are the key to sucess. The Panther II isn't a brawler. It lacks both the speed and the agility to do so with any large amount of success. However, it can be a very successful flanker, so long as you pick and choose your targets. Sniping is always preferential in the Panther II over direct engagement, but don't discount scrapping entirely; the Panther II can take some decent hits, but only risk it if you have support. The Panther II works best in a pack, just like any other medium. Going out on your own will often result in finding yourself a smoldering wreck. If possible, try only to expose your turret to the enemy. Like most German tanks, the lower glacis plate is a large weakness, one which smart opponents will exploit readily if given the chance. Shots through the lower glacis will often find your engine broken. It may also be difficult playing the vehicle on slopes as its gun depression is lacking. Must-have equipment for this tank are the Tank Gun Rammer and the Vertical Stabilizer to reduce reload time and drastically improve gun performance. The third equipment choice is preferential; a Gun Laying Drive will reduce aim time when stopped and help snipe more quickly, Coated Optics increase view range by 10% constantly, and Binocular Telescopes will help spot even camouflaged tanks very well, but only when the tank is stationary. Play style will determine which of these is the best for you. Although frowned upon, the Panther II, unlike its predecessor, can play a role similar to a brawling heavy, but in a way that sets it apart from almost any other tank in the game. Use the good penetration of the Panther IIs top gun to your advantage by assassinating unwary heavily damaged opponents; heavies, mediums, whatever class they may be. Learning the weak spots of tanks and where your gun can penetrate their armor will only enhance this ability. Equipping a Tank gun Rammer and Enhanced Gun Laying drive further increases the Late-game danger this tank becomes. The Panther II and those that follow it can become extremely dangerous late-game tanks in the right hands. With an elite crew, this tank can spot farther, turn and aim faster, and with its high DPM out-gun almost any other tank in its classes tier. In essence, this tank can deceptively turn into a "Medium-Heavy" late-game in urban areas in particular. Pick off badly injured tanks, weave about through streets and alleys, use plenty of cover and outsmart your foes, keep on the lookout for newly spotted targets and eliminate them as quickly as you can and you will find yourself able to completely turn, if not help turn the tide of a battle. This sort of play is very viable in tier 8 and 9 matches, but it is best you become acquainted with your Panther IIs capabilities before attempting such a feat, and is especially not advised if you have already taken severe damage. The introduction of the 8.8cm L/100 gun would seem to rule out the 8.8cm L/71 as the gun of choice. However the latter gun, while lacking the penetration of the L/100, offers better DPM and rate of fire. Players who have come to rely on the Panther II's brawling potential will still find the L/71 competitive.... provided a number of gold rounds are in tow. |InTheGame_research= The first thing to upgrade is the suspension, so that you can then research and mount the L/71 or L/100 once the turret is researched. Which gives extra view range and armor and gives more improvement than the suspension. The engine does not give a very large improvement to this heavy medium, so research this last. |InTheGame_equipment= Tank Gun Rammer, Vertical Stabilizer, GLD, Binocular Telescope, Coated Optics |History= The early impetus for upgrading the Panther came from the concern of Hitler and others that it lacked sufficient armor. Hitler had already insisted on an increase in its armor once, early in its design process in 1942. Discussions involving Hitler in January of 1943 called for further increases in armor, resulting in the tank initially referred to as the Panther 2 (it became the Panther II after April 1943). This upgrade increased the glacis plate to 100 mm (3.9 in), the side armor to 60 mm (2.4 in), and the top armor to 30 mm (1.2 in). The weapon was to remain the 75mm KwK 42 L/70. Production of the Panther 2 was slated to begin in September 1943. In a meeting on February 10, 1943, further design changes were proposed, including changes to the steering gears and final drives. Another meeting on February 17, 1943 focused on sharing and standardizing parts between the Tiger II tank and the Panther 2, such as the transmission, all-steel roadwheels, and running gear. No plans were made to include the 8.8 cm L/71 as the turret diameter was too small. In March 1943, MAN indicated that the first prototype would be completed by August 1943. A number of engines were under consideration, among them the new Maybach HL 234 fuel-injected engine (900 hp operated by an 8-speed hydraulic transmission). Thus, plans to replace the original Panther design with the Panther II were already underway before the first Panther had even seen combat. But, from May to June 1943, work on the Panther II ceased, as the focus was shifted to expanding production of the original Panther tank. It is not clear if there was ever an official cancellation; this may have been because the Panther II upgrade path was originally started at Hitler's insistence. The direction that the design was headed would not have been consistent with Germany's need for a mass-produced tank, which was the goal of the Reich Ministry of Armament and War Production. Additionally, many of the problems the Panther II was made to address had been resolved, such as the weak side armor. One Panther II chassis was completed and eventually captured by the U.S. It is now on display at the Patton Museum in Fort Knox. The turret from a Panther (I) Ausf G is mounted on this chassis. |HistAcc= * The Panther II was designed for a MAN LD 220 engine with 750 hp or a HL 234 Maybach engine with 900 hp. * The top Schmalturm turret was developed only after the Panther II project was cancelled. Its planned and only turret is its stock one. * The Panther II was only ever intended to have the 75mm KwK 42 L/70. |HistoricalGallery= image:Panther_II.Fort_Knox.jpg‎ The only remaining Panther II, located in Ft. Knox. A Panther I Ausf G turret was mounted by the US army. File:Panther_II_sketch.png Sketch of the Panther II along with its planned turret |Ref_references= * Panzerkampwagen Panther II and Panther Ausf.F (Panzer Tracts, # 5-4) by Thomas Jentz |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Panther_tank#Panther_II }}